Brandy, the Seventh Puppy
Brandy, the Seventh Puppy is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy get jealous of their new sister, Brandy. Plot Part One (At Dawn, on the porch of the Farm Division's house, a white puppy is watching the sun rise.) Puppy: Ah. So, that's a sunrise. That's what mommy and daddy call it. Lucy: Brandy! It's time for breakfast. Brandy: Coming, mommy! (The Screen freezes as Saffron walks like she's out of the screen.) Saffron: Hello, folks. This is Saffron Sasaki. You're wondering who this puppy is, huh? Well, no, it's not grandma Lucy in her younger years. It's Brandy, a.k.a. Lucy and Rusty's Seventh Offspring. She was born alongside Randy, Sandy, and Tandy, but She was very sick when she was born. Fortunately, she recovered after a few weeks. How did she get over her sickness and later on? Well, It started a few dog years ago, some time after I defected from the Devil Dogs. (Flashback to Candy, Andy, and Mandy resting on a Haybale) See, Candy, Andy and Mandy were getting bored to death thinking of an activity. Candy: What do you guys want to do? Andy: So long as we don't die of boredom. Mandy: Andy, no one died from Boredom. Andy: Just a figure of speech, Mandy. Saffron: Well said, Uncle Andy. Andy: Thanks for the-- Did... You call Me uncle? Saffron: Yes. Am I not supposed to? Andy: Well, I know you're my descendant but it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable when I'm being called uncle. No offense, though. Saffron: Well, I can't call You Dad, because Mandy's future fiancé would be legit to be a Substitute Father. Word. Mandy: Big sister Saffy, do you know where Sandy, Randy and Tandy are? Saffron: Last I checked, They're still wondering how Brandy will get over Her sickness. Candy: Who? Saffron: What? Your parents didn't tell You that You've a Seventh Sibling? Andy: No. Saffron: Well, She's the same age as Randall, Sandy, and Tandy. Mandy: But we didn't see her. Saffron: Well, Grandma Lucy didn't tell you because you might get distraught, and kept her from you until she's healed. Mandy: Really, big sister? Saffron: Really, and I'm not technically Your elder sibling. Candy: We know, but you're like an older sister to us. Saffron: Perhaps. but if this doesn't get Your spines to shake, nothing will. and hopefully Your Parents won't hear, since I heard that Most parents would hate the sound of Loud Music. (puts a coin in a jukebox, and it plays a special mix of Dance Music.) What do You think? (The Pups start to shake and dance to the music.) Candy: This is nice, but I hope mom and dad's owners don't mind. (Alan, Rusty's owner, enters.) Alan: So that's where the music was coming from. (Notices Saffron and the Puppies dancing) Oh! Hello, Saffron. I didn't know you were going to visit today. Saffron: Sorry. (turns off the jukebox.) If that music's bothering You, Sorry. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi